Messes Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prong, Shortie and Red
by caddiepadfoot
Summary: Lily doesn't like James. She doesn't hates him. She just doesn't like his company. To bad for her that her best friend Madddie just happens to be one of James' best friends too. Then throw Voldermort and his Death Eater into the mix and you have one hell of a party. Lily/James Sirius/OC


Authors note- This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please forgive me if its a little slow. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I can't spell very well.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter because I'm not J. K. Rowling. As mush as I wish I was I just not that clever.

Running. He was running and he was running fast. Just how he liked it. He focused on nothing but where he was going, the beat of his heart and the sound his hoofs made. Running. He was running and he was running fast. Just how he liked it.

He slowed as he came to the edge of the forest. As he drew closer to the final line of trees he spotted a figure. It was a small slim figure that he would recognise anywhere.

"James'" she said "I've been looking you for everywhere. I even had to ask Black where you were."

Right before her eyes the white Stag she was watching began to morph into a human. This action would have scared most people but not her. You see this boy and this girl were not normal. They bother held power. Magical power for she was a witch and he was a wizard.

"You could at least look impressed." The now human boy, James Potter, said. Breathing hard James walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Maddie." He said pulling her close.

"Get off me, you sweaty arse." Maddie said pulling away, a cheeky grin on her face. "It's only been two weeks, but I guess I missed you too." Maddie looked closely at her best friend. He'd grown at least an inch in the last month. His raven black hair was messy as always and his soft brown eyes where framed by his round glasses.

James sat down, his back resting against a tree, as he regained his breath.

"As I said," James started looking over the still standing Maddie "you could at least look impressed."

"But I've seen you transform at least hundred times and you keep forgetting I can do the same trick." Maddie said matter-of-factly. James studied Maddie closely. She seemed to have changed over the last month but James couldn't pin point how. Maddie's short, thin frame stood merely a meter away from him. Her blue grey -eyes watching him as her long redy-brown hair flowed in the soft breeze.

"You know," Maddie said as she sat next to James "France was rather dull. Didn't have one good party."

"Are you suggesting that, because my parents are out of town, I throw a party just for your entertainment?" James asked with a smirk.

"No," Maddie cooed, a sly grin spreading across her face "I'd never suggest anything of that nature."

Lily Evens awoke early on the morning of September the first excited as ever. Today was the day that Lily would be returning to school. You must be thinking Lily is crazy because no ordinary person looks forward to going back to school, but Lily is no ordinary person. Lily is a witch. More so, Lily is a muggle-born, muggle being the term used for non-magic humans, witch.

Lily arose from her bed, grabbed her favourite Beetles' t-shirt and jeans and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Closing the door Lily glanced over at the mirror. Lily was a beautiful girl, though she did not believe it. She was average height with a thin build. Her pale face was sprinkled with freckles. She had emerald green eyes, which were the envy of most of her female class mates, and red wavy hair that flowed down her back.

As Lily looked closer at herself she noticed something odd on her forehead.

"Shit," Lily sighed "why did I have to get a pimple today of all days?" Lily sighed again, knowing that she could clear away the pimple with a potion she had in her school trunk, she hopped in the shower and started to get ready for the long day ahead.

Once Lily was showed and dressed she headed down to the kitchen only to her mother already cooking breakfast.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Evans cooed as she kissed her daughters temple.

"Hey Mum, what are you making?" Mrs. Evans always made bacon and eggs on Lily's last morning at home. Lily sat down at the kitchen bench and picked up the Muggle newspaper. She had just reached the sports section when she heard a tapping on the glass. Looking over at the window in the living room, Lily saw a familiar brown barn owl.

"Hello Bluey." Lily opened the window to let the small owl fly in. It landed on the kitchen bench and held out its leg. Lily untied the parchment attacked and the owl nipped her finger in an affectionate away before flying out the window.

_Lily,_

_Dad and I will be over at 9:30 to pick you up. Dad got a car from the Ministry to take us to Kings Cross. Mum, Joey and Sarah are going to be meeting us there and be ready because Dads in a mood. James and Sirius turned his hair purple, well I may have help, but anyway he's a little upset._

_See you soon love._

_Maddie._

"Typical Maddie." Lily said sitting down to eat her breakfast. Maddie Coleman had been the first person Lily had met at Hogwarts. Lily had met a wizard before going to Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Severus had been the first person to tell Lily that she was a witch.

Lily had been sitting in a compartment with Sev on the Hogwarts Express in first year when the door opened and short girl with blue-grey eyes stepped in. She introduced herself to Lily and Severus and talked for a little while before the compartment door opened again admitting two young boys. One had raven black hair, brown eye and wore glasses, the other had shoulder length black hair with pale blue eyes. They introduced themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black and they quickly dragged Maddie away. Maddie and Lily became friends when they were both sorted in to Gryffindor and have been best friends since.

At 9:30 there was a knock on the front door of the Evan's household. Lily opened the door to two smiling faces. Maddie stood in front of her father, a tall bolding man with the same blue-grey eyes, as they said their 'hellos'. Once the Ministry car was packed Lily said goodbye to her family.

"Have fun this year dear," Mrs. Evans said hugging Lily goodbye "and stay safe."

"I will Mum." Lily said, stepping away from her mother's arms

"Don't get in to much trouble Lil," Mr Evan said pulling Lily in for a hug "but do have some fun."

"Lily" Maddie called "We better leave now or we might be late. You know how Muggle traffic gets." With that Lily hopped into the car waving one last goodbye before the car sped off.

**I don't like the ending of this. I didn't really know how to end it :/**

**Please review :D**


End file.
